Mystic Messenger: Hang Time Part 13
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: Mystic Messenger fan story. What would happen if Main Character was able to push the boundaries of the game and break it's system? Save Everyone. Read the story by its different parts (coming soon) and find out! (chapters published seperately). Artist Unknown to me. if this is your art of you know who made it, let me know in the comments so i can give proper credit. thanks.


_Chapter 13_

 _The true identity of the boy with red hair_

As I open my eyes, i find myself to be in an empty, endless space. My head aches and my nose feels wet from a light nosebleed. _"what the hell? WHERE the hell…"_

"I can't believe you hang timed my system. There were close calls and I could tell you were struggling to but for you to actually break the system? Damn." I turn around to face the voice that was talking. Voice too familiar to not recognize.  
"Saeyoung." I chuckled "Of course you're the hacker behind this game. I should have guessed." It just felt too neat for me to actually believe it however. It fit just WAY too nicely but I couldn't explain it otherwise. It just fit. Saeyoung was no ordinary character. He made this world. He created these characters and stories. And I completely destroyed it.  
"And you thought that whenever I said I was 'God Seven' It was a joke." He replied as if reading my mind. Then smiled and sat down next to me.  
Part of me felt like none of this; and rather anything about this world could surprise me anymore. But here he is. In this vast space. Sitting down next to me as if the world being shut down was no big deal.

"s-sorry" I managed to mutter to him. I've never been nervous around anyone but right now I was quite terrified.  
"Sorry?" He chuckled and lied down. "I don't know why you're apologizing. I emotionally screwed you over. Next to that destroying what I have created is nothing.  
By his tone of voice I couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he was being sarcastic or not. I had so many questions going through my mind at that moment but I couldn't even open my mouth even if it meant breathing at that moment.  
"So" Asked Saeryoung. "What now?"  
"You're asking ME?" I asked Him baffled  
"Of Course! It's only right since V's death was too much for you to handle. The Way I envisioned my story I thought that it was the best fitting ending…"  
"Are you serious?! How could that have been the BEST choice! True he fucked up but he didn't need to die over it! That isn't fair! If you ask me if would've rather …" I pause thinking carefully if what I was about to say really was right of me. I won't lie. I hate Rika. Her mental illness does not JUSTIFY for anything she did. However, I don't think it's right to say that she deserves to die for it… is it? I mean definitely more than V that's for sure! She hurt a lot of people including Saeran. Did she kill however? It's not 100% certain…  
"You are reflecting and learning huh?" He looks at me and gives me a patient smile. "That's very good. I like that my world has touched you so much. Think well on your choices. Time doesn't exist anymore, so you could say it's quite infinite. Oh and by the way, you are very lovely as you are."  
I raise an eyebrow now knowing what he meant by then. Afterwards, I take a look at myself as I truly was. The real me. Part of me was kind of glad to see this old body back. But the other part…"  
"I'm very flawed you know. And I don't have all the answers. Or know the right choice. This wasn't supposed to be real. It was just supposed to be a game for my entertainment! It's not fair! I feel so…"  
"Exposed?"  
I get annoyed my his remark. "Oh shut up you're not even…"  
"Real? Oh that's were your wrong my dear. I'm as real as you are. Maybe not in the same way but yes. Quite real. Otherwise you'd be insane. Talking to the air this whole time. But what do I know. I just exist for your entertainment right?"  
I feel bad for saying something so cruel. I hug my legs and hide my face. "I'm sorry Saeyoung. I'm just feeling overwhelmed right now. I'm thinking so many things at once. I feel very lost."  
"Well…. Why don't you ask? I can answer any questions you have." He then lies down putting his hands behind his head and closes his eyes"

"Well… for starters… and I know this might be a bit stupid but… what exactly is this place and why am I here? And… what ARE you? Are you really some sort of God?"  
He opens one of is big cat-like yellow eyes and stares at me cautiously. "Welp. Considering since you're the first to break my system, making you something quite special, I think you deserve to know." He stares lively at the infinite nothing above and starts to tell me his story. "To answer shortly, this is my world and I am the God of it. The longer answer is that, like you, I was once an alive human being. But I was killed, hit by a car very suddenly in the peak of my youth. I don't remember how old I was, just that I was a young adult. I had a big dream you see. I liked creating worlds through stories. Writing mostly, I believe. I was quite the daydreamer. I wanted to share my stories with the world more than anything else. More than my life. And then suddenly…poof." His tone changed to a sadder one when he said this. He looks at me to find my eyes staring at him with my full attention and he continues. "When I woke up. I suddenly find myself in front of this lady in a white cloak. She then says: 'You of unique and powerful soul. Thy thee wish to live again? Or you move on?' When I realized I had died I remember crying a river. It took me a few hiccups and courage to tell her I wanted to live. For from the tone of her voice, I knew that this wish could only be paid for some sort of price. She then said: "Then a spiritual deity thy shall become." I was blessed to have the opportunity to live on in another world. My world. I was quite alone in the beginning but later on, I realized that some being in my world were not controlled my me and that's when I realized, my world could be shared by those who were humans just like me. Dreamers. Creators. Imaginative ones. And that is why you are here. I created this game for you. I have used it others as well but not all. I created many stories and many worlds you see… Are you ok?  
Tears were falling from my face and I was sobbing. "No… It can't be…am i… *hicc*" dead?  
He comes closer to me to comfort me. He hugs me tightly and wipes my tears. "My honest answer my dear is that I don't know. But most of the case that would be the situation. All I know is that you were on your phone downloading a recent dating app. I used the game data to create this world for you to enjoy. **Mystic Messenger.**  
I wipe my face and look at him. "If I finish the game, what will happen to the characters? Yoosung, Jaehee… Jihyun. are they really just programs? Are they really unreal?  
Saeyoung smiles and caresses my face. "I never said that. Do you love them? Do you care about them? Are they important to you?"  
"Of course! They're all precious to me!" I said a little too loudly and blush in embarrassment.  
He chuckles. "Then they're real. They have value and are alive in your heart. That's all it takes and all that matters for it to count."  
I hug him with all my might. "I'm scared Saeyoung. I don't know what to do or what's the right ending for all of this."  
"Pick the ending that you think is right. If it's right by your morals, then I'll grant it. I can't accept a completely perfect however. There must be some exchange or sacrifice. It's against my own rules. Tell me what you'd prefer and I'll tell you if I find it reasonable or not."  
"Alright." I look at him determined. "Let's do this! By the way Saeyoung… what's your REAL name? and what did you look like when you were alive? I mean yellow eyes aren't real in the human race. Honey maybe but yellow…"  
Well. To be honest, I don't remember what I looked like anymore. It's been too long and I already changed into so many different forms. As in my real name… heh." He puts his index finger on his lips and winks at me. " T~"


End file.
